The Next Heir
by Fields of paper
Summary: Hokuto, Kamui and Subaru's mother, just had her new baby. Kamui makes a deep connection with her for some odd reason, while a familiar face appears; one that Kanmui knows all too well. Beware the maddness...
1. Born

**Warnings**: None, really. There are many perspectives that you could look at. I would only say that there is some violence (I think, I'm just writing as I go along) and Kamui and Subaru forever!  
**Disclaimer**: Yeah, sure, I own Kamui and Subaru, and we're at my Mother's house, throwing a party! No, just kidding. I do not own Tsubasa in any way, what so ever. Just writing for fun!  
**Chapters**: at least 10. It tells about the twins, and how Kotori affected them both, along with Fuuma.****

_"At night I lay and think of you hoping my wishes and dreams come true_  
_At night I wonder can this be the end is this all that's left_  
_At night I wish we could go to the way things were_  
_At night I lay and cry about the things that happened and how it all ended_  
_At night I lay and think of us, I mean you and I_  
_At night I realize there's no more us_  
_At night I dream of us together again_  
_At night I wish for us to be together again_  
_But in the morning I realize it was all_  
_At Night..."  
(_**__****Aleksandra Lachut ~At night~)**  
  


My life is hard right now. I am finally back home, in the world that I was born and raised in, and my mother is driving me up the wall. Well, not my mother, just the thing inside her. She's 16 months pregnant, and I can do something unusually odd. The thing inside her, fetus you could say, is just making me insane. It started a few weeks ago, when my mother was listening to her IPod, while Subaru and I where sitting next to her. I was doing homework, writing an essay on the American Revolution (for the 8th time) and something struck my ears like a gun shot. I looked up in shock, at my mother. She looked back, her features unbroken by my panic, and she took out the ear buds.

"Did you say something?" I asked. She shook her head in confusion. Subaru didn't pay any mind to it. I listened harder. There it was again, except a bit softer. "Are you sure? I could have sworn that I heard you say something." I asked, this time setting down the nine page stack of papers on the coffee table. She shook her head, her enormous stomach forming a small bump. The baby was kicking her. I heard it again, the same sound, and I knew that it was coming from my mother. My eyes widened. "Don't move…" I said. She froze, not even blinking, her breathing softened. I knelt down next to her, putting my hands on her stomach. The fetus was making the sound. I pressed my ear against her abdomen, and listened as hard as my ears would strain. There it was again. It was the baby. "I can… I can hear it…" I whispered. My mother's eyes widened and she was about to start laughing, but the fetus kicked her. "Shh… you're going to scare it, if you're not quiet…" I said. She curled her lips inward and nodded.

Vampires, if they have the same chemistry, can read one another's thoughts. For some reason, I can't read my mother's or Subaru's. I could read my father's, when he was here, and the rest of my family's, but not my mother or my twin. It had always been like that. I listened harder and put my hand at the peek of her belly, where it kicked her. Subaru smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"You can read its thoughts…" he said. I nodded, listening. "What's it thinking?" I listened, my ear pressed up against her stomach. I could hear its tiny heart beat; like fluttering wings.

"I… I don't know… All I hear is voices… they get loud when you make noise or move, but get soft when the opposite conditions are met." I said. That's when it started. Since then, the baby has been making more and more noise. It's killing me. I can't sleep anymore, I can't think, I can't even go to school. It's almost as if the baby is pushing its thoughts to me. It's making my mind go insane. One day, while my mother was cooking, the thoughts just stopped. Completely muted. I looked at my mother, who seemed fine, and her stomach. He didn't seem unusual at all. I took my hands off of my ears and stared. It wasn't just the baby that was quiet. The entire house was silent. Not even the air conditioner wads on. I sighed with relief and rested my head on the table. "I'm going to sleep…" I noted, getting up and laying my head down on the couch. Just then, the door swung open and Subaru walked in, singing with happiness. My eyes flew wide open and I snarled. The baby started chatting up again. I yelled in fury. "Gah!" I shrieked. My mother walked into the living room, a spoon in her hand.

"What happened?" She asked, the bulge squirming. I didn't say anything. She mouthed the word 'oh' with a look of worry on her face. Subaru ran outback to go frolic through the dead leaves as rain spattered upon them. My mother froze where she was, holding the bottom of her stomach, her eyes watering. "_OH!_" she cried. I asked her what was wrong as she held the bulge and became to tip over. I caught her in my arms, not quite grasping the reality of the situation. Then it hit me. The baby was coming. I panicked and walked her to the back room, her holding my hand as tight as she could. She actually _broke _three of my fingers. While she was delivering, I popped them back in place and ignored the throbbing pain that she had caused. Subaru waited with me in the living room. I paced back and forth in a frenzy. Subaru had to calm me down a few times. I heard the doctor talking to my mother, but I couldn't place the words. I stopped in my tracks when I heard the deathly scream that came from the bedroom. I wanted to run back there and see if every thing was okay, but I knew that if I saw that baby crowning, I would more than likely pass out. My mother screamed once, one long mournful wail, and then a small fluttering entered my ears. A small heart pumped throughout the house. I heard a loud pop, and my mother sighed with relief. That must have been her back popping. I let out the air that I had been holding for the past 8 minutes, my muscles relaxing.

Subaru and I waited for about 4 hours. When the doctor came out, he had a small bundle of arms and legs in his hands. He handed me the warm little thing. Subaru leaned over my shoulder, his heart picking up to the sight of the newborn. The baby opened its eyes and stared up at me in wonder. It had my eye color. Deep amethyst. It smiled us with small, square little teeth behind those red lips. Her brown curly hair was beautiful, and swarmed around her fragile, smooth face perfectly. Her porcelain skin was as white as paper, and looked so fragile. Her mauve eyes scanned the room as her glass-like hands gripped my thumb. She was still warm from being inside my mother's womb. Her soft, fresh skin was welcoming to me. I had never truly seen anything that beautiful in my life. She was the only thing that I saw. I didn't see Subaru in those few moments; I didn't see the floor or the couch. I saw this little bundle of… pure, unadulterated love in my arms. But I came back to reality when the doctor swept her away from me. He was about to walk to my mothers room, but he stopped and turned to us.

"Her name is Kotori…" he said, and he continued on to my mother's room. Kotori Shiro. That name sounded so familiar to me… It clicked in my brain, as if I had already known it forever. How strange. I wonder why that could be…

-A/N

Hoped you liked it! No, I'm not even CLOSE to finishing yet. I'm planning on writing at least 10 chapters, if not more. Leave a review please; I love it when you do! What was your favorite and least favorite part? Oh, and thanks to my friend Andi for giving me the idea of Kamui reading the babies thoughts. And I don't know if it was X/1999 or Tokyo Babylon where Kotori was Kamui's sister. I don't even know if he had a sister, since I don't really read either of those books. Thanks for your support guys, and check back often! See you in the next chapter, which won't be long!


	2. Home

The next few months were wonderful; each day had a new surprise. Kotori, my new little sister, was just a joy to have around. Kamui took to her rather quickly; something just clicked with them both. It was a wonder how much time he spent with her. Kamui originally hated children; absolutely _hated_ them. But this one… I don't know, they just seemed to fit together. The best part about them was that he could read her thoughts. She seemed about as smart as a fifteen year old, and she took in more knowledge every day. Every time she wanted him to read her mind, she touched his face. That was the cue for him to peer into her head. I wished I could see what was going on in that little mind of hers. Kamui told me that it was beautiful. He liked to watch her dreams. He would sit on the couch, Kotori asleep in his arms, and he would just watch them. He still hasn't told me what they looked like. I want to know what a babies dreams look like.

One day, while we were out for a walk, Kotori put her hand on Kamui's face. He smiled.

"Maybe, Kid. Just maybe." He said, his eyes reflecting her amethyst orbs. She touched his face, and I could see his eyes go blank. He was reading her thoughts. "Hmmmm… I don't know, Kiddo. You might be right." He said, smiling. His fangs were showing; he needed to feed. We walked through the chilly air, Kotori resting on Kamui's hip nicely, her arms around his neck. She was wearing a red scarf with a white dress, red mittens on her dainty little hands. I picked the outfit. Kamui thought I had great taste in children's clothes, which made me blush, of course. We walked for awhile, until I heard Kamui stop. His shoes made a small squeak against the wet leaves, one that only a vampire could hear. Kotori heard it too. I turned to see her reaching for my twin's face. He looked choked up by what she was thinking.

"Princess, where did you see that?" he asked, one of his eye brows raised. He looked angry, in a subtle way. Kotori touched his face lightly. Kamui sighed. "Okay, okay, princess…" he said, cutting the tip of his finger and holding it up to our sister. She cupped her mouth around the bleeding wound and sucked greedily at it; she needed to feed. "You really don't deserve this…" he said as we continued to walk. I wish I knew what she was thinking. After the wound had closed up, she touched his face. He read her thoughts for a long moment. He laughed. "I hear ya, princess. I hear ya… I think so too." He said. I wanted to know what they were talking about so badly. I saw her touch his face. He laughed again, a bit louder this time. It began to rain. They both looked up, Kotori's eyes in wonder. She looked like she was in a daze. The little doll held out her hands and stared up at the sky. Some water got in her eyes and she made a small little squeal of surprise. She wiped the water off of her face (she tried to, anyway,) and Kamui pulled her arms away and did it for her with his sweater sleeve. She smiled and blinked a few times, her eyes wandering the wet landscape. She seemed amazed by every drop that fell from the sky. Her gaze didn't move from that fascinated expression. I thought it was cute. The little kind leaped out of Kamui's arms and a good 6 feet into the air, only to be soaked by the water she had passed through. In that moment, I took in every thing that the world provided. I was home.

-A/N

Hey guys, I hoped you liked it! In my next chapter, Fuuma is ging to be there, and it may seem a bit off course, but Kotori and Fuuma play a big part together. You'll see. Leave comment and tell me the usual. Oh! And thanks to Chibi Moko-chan for teeling me that Kotori was Kamui's crush instead of his sister. I don't read Tokyo Babylon, or X/1999, so forgive me for my misenterprutaion. Sorry about it... but leave a review (It makes my heart go flat when ever I see one,) and thanks for your supposrt guys! I'm almost finished with chapter 10, so It won't be long. By guys, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Necklace

If things were as simple as they seemed, the world would have no problems. And what I mean by 'world,' I mean myself. Yes, I had stumbled upon a few psychotic locals, and they had chased me off a cliff. Yuuko had failed to warn me about them. My mission this time was to find a necklace made out of white jade stone, and of course, with every valuable object that Yuuko wants, it was cursed. And yet, she managed to tell me all that, and no local warnings. Jeez, she could have said 'beware of the natives' and I would have been more careful. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give them a lighter. I sighed and went to the next world without hesitating; if I had stayed any longer, they were sure to eat me. Or worse…

When I arrived to my next destination, dead leaves swirled around me and chilled rain pattered upon my pale complexion. I searched the landscape for any life, and at first, nothing appeared to be living. The only source of life was dead trees that towered above me. I could barely see the grey sky, but somehow, the rain managed to drip through. Just as I was searching, I heard the distinct sound of leaves crunching behind me. I froze in that instant, and dared not to turn around to find the culprit; I've seen this show before, you turn around, you die. I swallowed and gathered up my courage. I turned, only to find two similar sets of amethyst eyes staring at me in shock. Each face seemed similar to the other in many ways. But what shocked me more was that I knew that face, and that face knew me. I breathed the words out that I thought would never come to being again.

"Kamui?" I asked between slightly parted lips.

"Fuuma?" The boy before me looked surprised. So did the child that he was holding. She looked almost exactly like him; a few differences here and there. Kamui had darker hair than hers, and his skin was lighter. The little girl touched his face and he nodded.

"Yes, I know him…" he said. Who was he talking too? Then a set of green eyes appeared. It was Subaru. They emerald eyed boy gasped when he saw me. Yes, these were the ones from Tokyo. But who was that child? Kamui was way too young to be a father, and I knew that he was no where near willing enough to be sexually active with a woman. The little girl made a small sound of surprise and stared at me with lilac eyes of wonder.

"Kama-chan, can I keep him? He looks like such a fun toy to play with." She cooed. Toy? What's that supposed to mean, I'm no 'toy'. Kamui laughed to her words and looked up at me. "He smells nice, too. Please, Kama-chan?" she asked, he eyes still huge and vibrant with wonder. I smell nice. I had a feeling that I should have been more worried about that… He smiled at her and nodded.

"Anything for you, princess." He said, smiling at me. What was I, a product of fun? I am not a toy. But who am I to argue with a pygmy like Kamui? I sighed and took a step forward. The little girl reached out toward me. Her face was a twist of frustration and excitement as she balled her fists again and again. Kamui smiled as she reached for me. After making no progress, she made a small noise of frustration. She leaped out of Kamui's arms and into mine. I was surprised at first. She buried her face into my neck and breathed out in relief.

"Kamui-sama, is this the one from…" Subaru started. Kamui nodded.

"Yeah… I know that smell anywhere…" he said, waving a hand in his face. Great, thanks Kamui, I smell bad now. The girl looked at Kamui and leaned into me once again. She was so… _warm. _Why was she so warm? She was burning my skin. Well, if I recall, Kamui was rather warm when we made contact, in more ways than one, let me tell you. Yes, so it isn't just me. My thoughts were suddenly broken when I felt a sharp pain in the corner of my neck. I winced and looked down, only to see the girl biting into my flesh. Yes, she really was like Kamui. He would always do these things when we were in Tokyo, except his touch wasn't as soft as the girl's. I ignored the pain as Kamui and Subaru walked off into the trees. Okay, I suppose I'll follow them… We walked for hours. But sure enough, when I was on the verge of falling asleep, we made it to a large house. It truly was beautiful. So much detail put into one. The twins really were royalty. Kamui pushed me into the house and set a ring of keys on the counter.

"Mother, we're home!" he called. Mother? The twins have a mother? Well of course they do, but I didn't expect them to be with… her, at the moment. In that moment, as I stared into the roaring fire place, a woman appeared. Her hair was a dark chocolate color, and her green eyes matched her sweater. She looked somewhat like Subaru, in an uncomfortable way. She took the baby out of my embrace and kissed her on the cheek in childish manner. It was as if I didn't even exist to these people.

"Okay, tell me what's going on, Kamui…" I said. He was about to speak, but his mother interrupted, sighed. It looks as if I am not going to get an answer anytime soon.

"Kamui-san, do you still have it?" she asked. He nodded and pulled out a large chain from his sweater that was seemingly hooked around his neck. My eyes were enlightened; that was the necklace that I was looking for! The white jaded necklace. Ha, I know just the way to get it…

Before I realized it, Subaru asked why I had that creepy smirk on my face. I quickly wiped it off and demolished the subject. Yes, this should be easy from now…

The next night, when every one was setting down for bed, I asked Kamui to come to bedroom with me. I agreed, with that disapproving scowl on his face, and we walked to the room that I was staying in. I sat on the bed and shuffled around through my pockets. Kamui stared at me in disbelief. I smiled through my glasses.

"Come sit, Kamui…" I remarked. He sighed and stepped toward me, sitting on the bed; he didn't dare take his eyes off me. I smiled behind my lenses again. He blushed in the low candle light. There was my chance.

"Kamui, I want to know… what makes you so strong?" I asked. He blushed even brighter. His guarded protection for his thoughts was fading away. I could read him perfectly.

"What do you mean?" he stuttered as I placed his hand in mine. I gripped it.

"I mean… you shut me away constantly… and yet…" I stopped. There was an aching silence in the room for an unbearable 3 minutes. I grabbed his wrist and jerked him onto the bed. I straddled him with my hands as he made a surprised noise of confusion. I admired his brilliant amethyst eyes as his body was curling in on itself under me. His deep purple eyes seemed to melt away with his harsh looks. "… This happens…" I finished. His face turned cherry red as I leaned closer to him. I could feel his breathe against my cheeks. It was so warm and inviting. I turned it into a kiss as Kamui clawed the side of my face, slowly and painfully. I didn't show my pain; he would take advantage of it if I did. After a good ten minutes, when I was sure that the boy was fully engaged, I slowly worked the necklace off of him with my teeth; making sure not to cause panic in him. He didn't notice when I had it off of him, he continued to do away with his business. He sank his teeth into my neck, and in that moment, my vision went black. I became light headed as he sucked enormous amounts of blood out of me. I looked at my hands; they were whiter than usual. He was literally sucking the life out me. I moaned with surprise as my eyes were beginning to cross. The boy yanked off my glasses and crushed then in his hands, like a peanut shell. I pushed him off of me and the blood rushed to my head. I wasn't paying any attention as Kamui ran out of the room, bits and pieces of my favorite glasses falling to the stone floor. I passed out on the bed, my head and my heart throbbing. At least I got the necklace, I thought as my head tilted and my thoughts became numb.


End file.
